Words Like Violence
by zozo42
Summary: It's written kind of like a snapshot into a Bamon relationship and it's basically a Bamon story gone wrong. What if Damon cant be the guy we  and Bonnie  want him to be for her? Angsty but whatever.   RATING CHANGED TO M
1. Chapter 1: Words Like Violence

_AN: It's super angsty and it's super sad but it just came to me after watching the news and I had to write it in order to get on with my homework so here it is. It feels so good to write something again even if it is horrible. _

_Okay so this is written kinda like a snapshot, you don't have the whole back story on their relationship but it's pretty basic: they've been together for a while (6 months or so). It started like normal, they hated each other and fought all the time but that fighting turned to flirtatious bickering which turned that hate to love. _

_**DISCLAIMER: Vampire Diaries does not belong to me, though I wish it did.**_

Her jacket and purse dropped to the floor with a soft thud as she came across a scene she'd desperately hoped to never see.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Bonnie said, her quiet voice cutting through the sexually charged atmosphere of the room. His arms were wrapped around her snowy white petite waist, his hands snaking up her back to the clip of her hot pink push-up bra. One of the girls' hands was half inside the waist band of his pants as she pulled down the zipper with the other.

Damon and the blonde detached their lips from one another and turned to look at her in shock, Damon hastily doing up his pants as he did so.

"It's not what it looks-" he began, but Bonnie cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it," she replied, holding her hand up at him.

"Who's she?" the blonde asked him with a pout.

"His ex-girlfriend," Bonnie said, picking up her coat and purse from where she'd dropped them in shock when she'd come in.

Damon turned to the blonde, "Get out," he snarled, not bothering to use compulsion, the dark rage radiating off him was enough to scare the girl away. He didn't even bother to hand her her shirt as she fled the room.

Bonnie turned to follow the girl but Damon was by her side in a second with her wrist in his iron grip, "Bonnie wait."

"No," she said turning to face him. "I have _nothing_ to say to you."

"Please let me explain," he pleaded.

"There is nothing to explain Damon. You are an ass and you have always been an ass, I don't know what I was doing thinking I could change that."

"You can-you did change that!"

"Let me go," she said, glaring at him. When he didn't comply she shot a jolt of electricity through her wrist and into him causing him to jump back a step and release his hold on her.

"Ow. What the fuck?" he yelped.

But it had achieved what she'd wanted. She ran out of his room, glad she'd been able to learn how to teleport as she found herself no longer running down the Salvatore hallway but in her own bedroom. She ran a hand through her hair as the tears threatened to fall. She brushed them away and rushed through her house locking all the windows and doors and closing the curtains tightly. It was a futile gesture, she knew that if he wanted to get in, he could, she'd gladly invited him into bother her home and her heart, but it made her feel better all the same.

She was lying on her bed curled up around a pillow, giving herself the opportunity to cry, though no tears came. She was facing away from the curtained and, for the first time since she'd invited him in 6 months ago, locked window, when she heard him tapping on the glass.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"No," he replied through the glass. "Let me in, Bonnie. You know I can get in anyway," he added pointedly.

"I know," she whispered but otherwise ignoring him.

A few seconds later she heard him force her window open and push the curtains aside as he climbed through.

"I said 'go away'."

"No. I won't. Not until you let me explain."

"What can you possibly say to make this better Damon?" she asked, rounding on him. Surprised to see he was shirtless despite the cold outside. "What explanation is there that'll make this go away? What twisted lie have you concocted this time to get yourself out of trouble?"

"I wasn't going to sleep with her; it wasn't what it looked like I was-"

"Don't bullshit me, Damon. I saw you, besides your fly's still undone."

He looked down, quickly doing up the zipper.

"Now. Get. Out." She punctuated each word with a pause and the air crackled with the angry power that was building up inside her. "Elena and Stefan were right when they called us the 'power couple', my power is a match to yours Damon so get the hell out before I throw you out!"

"I'd like to see you try," he shot back as he stepped towards her, his canines lengthening.

She held up her hand immobilising him where he stood. "Get out."

"You promised me you'd never leave me!"

"I didn't leave you, Damon, you left me!"

With that he turned and jumped out of her window. And she crumpled to the floor, finally in tears.

That was how Elena found her the next day, exhausted, dried tears on her cheeks as she lay curled up on the floor, finally asleep. Stefan, however, did not find his brother and was beginning to get worried that he hadn't come home the night before. He left the boarding house to drop by Bonnie's to check if he was with her, assuming his brother had just spent the night with his girlfriend. Stefan smiled, as he approached the door, the way things were now were pretty close to perfect, he and Damon were brothers again, both of them finally happy. His smile faltered when he saw the door was open and he stepped across the threshold worriedly, climbing the stairs in a blur to reach Bonnie's room. What he found there shattered his new outlook on life. Bonnie sobbing on the floor of her room, Elena with her arms wrapped around her best friend doing her best to comfort her as tears fell down her own cheeks. Elena stared at Stefan imploringly as he stood in the doorway _'I don't understand!'_ her eyes screamed at him.

_Neither do I_, he thought as he once again tried, yet again, to contact his brother, his cell phone pressed to his ear.

_AN: Review. Tell me if you hate it, love it, hate it but love it (like I do) whatever._

_Depending on support, and inspiration, there may be a sequel or it might turn into a multi-chapter fic where I will (hopefully) turn it all around and make it full of Bamon-love. _


	2. Chapter 2: Words Are Trivial

_AN: the not so long awaited sequel. Credit goes to Sunny-C for giving me the idea. And to Jacqui Kennedy and Ariel C Rilmonn for encouraging me. And all you reviewers who encouraged me in every one of your reviews, I hope I sent you all a thank you but if I didn't, I'm sorry and THANK YOU. _

_Soundtrack: Enjoy the Silence – Anberlin. _

_It's from Episode….6 I think of Vampire Diaries The one where Damon and Vicki are dancing around the house. It's my Damon song:P It's awesome, listen to it._

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Vampire Diaries does not belong to me, I wish. **

* * *

The strobe light and booming speakers were doing a number on his highly attuned senses but he pushed his discomfort aside, concentrating on finding a suitable snack so he could get out of this place and go home to his witch. He scowled as his eyes scanned the club, looking for _someone, anyone_. He turned to the bar, shuddering at some of the grinding that was going on to the techno beat on the dance floor. He needed to be way more drunk before he even_ attempted_ to force one of these people down. If he had known there was going to be such slim pickings tonight he wouldn't have fed off Bonnie last night. He took a seat at the crowded bar and gestured to the bar tender to bring him a drink.

A leggy blonde slid into the seat next to him, giving him a flirty smile, he returned the smile taking a sniff of the air around her.

_O-neg, that'll do._

He gulped down the scotch the bartender had placed in front of him, dropping a ten on the bar before he stood up and held his hand out to the blonde in silent invitation. He led her out a side door and into a dark alley, pushing her up against the wall, his body only touching hers for the necessity of keeping her there.

He turned his face away as she tried to capture his lips with hers. He'd promised Bonnie no kissing.

Instead he buried his face in her neck breathing in the scent of her blood. _She smells much better out here than she did in there. _His canines extended and his fangs slid into her neck and, as her blood flowed into his mouth and down his throat, he felt desire course through him. He drunk his fill but instead of compelling her to forget, like he had planned, he allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck and pull his lips to hers. One hand fisted in her hair, holding her close to him, while the other slid up her body to massage her breast through her clothing.

Before he knew it, he was leading her to his car and speeding along the road to the boarding house. Once there, they made their way to his room, fingers pulling at clothing, one of her hands undoing the buttons on his shirt while he undid the laced-up back of her top.

In the back of his mind he knew this was wrong, but he couldn't for the life, of him work out why.

She pulled her top over her head and he felt her hands sliding his shirt off his shoulders.

Something felt off as her lips slid up his neck, her teeth nipping lightly at his skin. He tried to focus on this feeling of wrongness but he got distracted as one of her hands reached into the front of his pants. Her lips returned to his and his instincts took over; this was something he knew how to do. One hand teased at the clip of her bra as she undid his fly. His other hand slid along her milky white skin, which was such a contrast to…to…something, he couldn't quite grasp the fleeting thought that raced through the edge of his mind.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Bonnie's voice cut through the haze clouding his mind and he pulled away from the blonde. He stepped away from her in horror as his mind tried to catch up with his actions. His hands fumbled with the fly on his pants as he turned to Bonnie, his eyes wide.

"It's not what it looks-"

Her eyes flashed angrily as she turned her gaze from the blonde to him. "I don't want to hear it." She calmly bent and picked up her coat and purse from where they'd fallen to the ground.

"Who's she?" The blonde was obviously asking him but Bonnie answered.

"His _ex-_girlfriend."

Damon turned to the blonde. "Get out."

His mind was still reeling when he saw Bonnie move to leave. He flashed to her side and grabber her wrist. "Bonnie, wait."

She turned to face him, her eyes icy and her face hard. "No. I have _nothing _to say to you."

"Please, let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain Damon. You are an ass and you have always been an ass, I don't know what I was thinking, believing that would change."

"You can-you did change that!" he tried to assure her.

"Let me go." She glared at him as he kept his grip on her wrist.

He jumped back a step and released her as he felt a jolt of electricity hit him. "Ow. What the fuck?" But she was already gone. He chased her out into the hallway and had almost caught her when she disappeared, leaving him to jerk to a stop before he crashed through the banister.

"Damn that teleporting," he muttered, running down the stairs and out the front door at vampire speed. A few minutes later he arrived at her house.

He jumped onto the roof of the veranda and along to her bedroom window which, for the first time since they'd started dating, was locked. He could hear her in her room and he tapped on the glass.

"Go away!" she yelled at him.

"No. Let me in, Bonnie. You know I can get in anyway."

"I know," he heard her whisper.

A few seconds was all it took for him to force her window open and climb through to stand beside her bed.

"I said 'go away'."

"No," he said. "I won't. Not until you let me explain."

She sat up, turning around to face him. "What can you possible say to make this better Damon? What explanation is there that'll make this go away? What twisted lie have you concocted this time to get yourself out of trouble?"

"I wasn't going to sleep with her; it wasn't what it looked like I was-"

"Don't bullshit me, Damon. I saw you, besides your fly's still undone."

He looked down_. Fuck_. He quickly did up the zipper as he felt the air crackle with her angry power, power that was ready to be unleashed. On him, it seemed.

"Now. Get. Out." She punctuated each word with a pause and her tone almost had him stepping back. "Elena and Stefan were right when they called us the 'power couple', my power is a match to yours Damon, so get the hell out before I throw you out!"

He felt his own fury rise. First of all, it wasn't _his_ fault, _something_ had happened to him, and secondly no one threatened Damon Salvatore, not even his girlfriend. "I'd like to see you try."

He felt his canines lengthen and his eyes go black as he stepped towards her. And hit a wall. She'd held her hand up, immobilising him where he stood. He snarled, only no sound came out, as he tried to struggle against the magical bonds she had him in.

"Get out." She let him go so he could leave.

He was desperate as he reminded her, "You promised me you'd never leave me!"

"I didn't leave you, Damon, you left me!"

At her words he turned and, in one fluid movement, was out of her window and crossing her front lawn.

He returned to the boarding house, storming up the stairs to get changed out of his tainted clothing before he grabbed his jacket and keys and left again. He got in his car and just drove.

He was still driving when the sun rose 7 and a half hours later.

He was 2 states over when Stefan first called him. He ignored the call, shoving the phone back into his pocket and turning his attention back to the road. There was only person he wanted to talk to and he didn't think she'd be calling anytime soon.

_

* * *

_

AN:

_I tried to make Damon's feeding not sound sexual…it was hard_

_Chances are I'll hit a brick wall of writer's block so I'll try not to get your hopes up. Any suggestions greatly help. Like Sunny-C's suggestion without which I never would have written his, so thanks again!_

_I hope you enjoyed it and that I did it justice in comparison with the first one. _


	3. Chapter 3: Vows Are Spoken

Chapter 3: Vows Are Spoken

_AN: I know this chapter's short, I just wanted to get it out there so I could focus on the next one.  
As always, the soundtrack is _Enjoy the Silence - Anberlin

**Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries does not belong to me.**

* * *

As he drove he thought what had happened. Generally he considered Stefan to be the king of the broody forehead, but he would admit that some situations required an extended period of brooding. Such situations as being_ this far_ from cheating on your 'd looked so horrified when she'd opened his door to see….that. Almost as horrified as he'd felt when he'd snapped out of the haze he'd been in. All attempts to explain had been futile, as he'd known they would be. How could he expect to explain something he couldn't understand himself? But he was going to find out. Whether it took him 2 weeks, or the rest of eternity, he was going to find out what had happened to him last night. He was hoping it _wouldn't_ take the rest of eternity. It'd be rather difficult to win Bonnie back if she were dead.

He was slightly ashamed of how pathetic he'd been when he'd fallen back on his last option, reminding her of the promise she's made not to leave him, but at the same time satisfied that he could say he'd exhausted every option available to him at the time. But he too, had promised not to leave her and Damon Salvatore was a man of his word, if nothing else.

He remembered the day, only a few weeks earlier, when they'd made those promises, neither of them knowing how much those few simple words would mean to the both of them.

_They lay in his bed as it approached noon on a Saturday, simply enjoying the time they got to spend together, free from supernatural or family drama. _

_Bonnie giggled as she moved closer to him, resting her head on his bare chest. "I never thought you'd be the 'lying-in-bed-to-cuddle' type."_

_He tightened his grip around her as his fingers trailed up and down her bare arm. "And I never thought you'd be the 'sleep-with-a-vampire-type'." _

_"There's just so many things you don't know about me," she returned._

_"Then you better stay around so I can figure them out." _

_She knew him well enough now, to read between the lines. What seemed like a general statement, was really a request to have her with him always. "I won't ever leave you, I promise," she replied._

_"I promise too, Little Witch." He dropped a soft kiss on her head as they both watched the dust mites floating through the air in the rays of sunlight shining through his window._

He came back to reality as his ring tone sounded in the silence of the car. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID to see his brother's name again. Pressing ignore he shoved the phone back into his pocket and turned his attention back to the road, amping up the speed, ensuring his car was worth the money he'd paid for it.

Not even a minute later, his phone rang again, Stefan's name flashing on the screen. He pressed ignore again, returning his phone to his pocket, only to have it ring again as soon as his hand returned to the steering wheel.

"Stefan, stop calling me. In case you haven't noticed, I don't want to talk to you."

"Damon, what happened?"

The only reply Stefan received was the dial tone. He sighed and placed his phone back on the counter in Bonnie's kitchen. The kettle finished boiling and he poured the steaming liquid into a cup of chamomile tea. He heard Elena moving down the stairs and looked up as he placed the teaspoon in the sink.

"I made her some tea," he told Elena when she came into the kitchen but she ignored the tea on the bench and threw herself into his arms. In response, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight against him.

"Why isn't he here!" Elena sniffled, pulling away from Stefan. "He has to…he _needs_ to be here for her!"

"I don't know," Stefan replied softly, brushing her hair away from her face. "He wouldn't tell me what happened."

"He answered your call?" Elena asked hopefully.

Stefan chuckled humourlessly. "Only to tell me to stop calling."

"I don't know what to do," she confided in Stefan tearfully, one hand resting on his chest for comfort.

"I know, neither do I. She just needs time to heal."

"What if she doesn't? If you left me, I wouldn't ever…" she choked up. She could understand Bonnie's pain. When Stefan had told her he was leaving after that debacle with Bonnie and Emily and Damon and that necklace, she'd felt broken. And Stefan hadn't even done whatever it was Damon had. Elena wondered how much of the pain Bonnie was feeling because of what Damon had done or because he'd left.

"But I won't leave you," Stefan told her.

"That's what Damon said," Elena whispered, reaching for the cup of tea. She left Stefan standing in the kitchen as she carried the cup up to Bonnie. "Bon," Elena called softly, opening the door to the witch's bedroom. Bonnie was seated on the window seat, a blanket covering her as she stared out at the rain that fell through the trees.

Elena walked over to sit down opposite her friend in the window. "Here, Stefan made you some tea." She handed the cup to Bonnie who held it numbly in her hands. "Bon, tell me what happened," Elena pleaded.

Bonnie shook her head. "I can't Lena, I-" Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks and she brushed them away. Elena reached out to hold Bonnie's hand.

"Okay. I'm here for you," Elena told her. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4: To Be Broken

Chapter 4: To Be Broken

_AN: OMG a Bonnie flashback! TWO flashbacks! The second was inspired by the drabble I wrote, Any Other Girl and It's basically the complete opposite._

_Also, I've decide I'm planning to wrap this up by the time I run out of lyrics to name the chapters after. And then I'll write a sequel:)_

_**Disclaimer: not mine, I wish**_

Bonnie and Elena sat cross legged in the centre of the witch's bed facing each other. Stefan had left for a few hours, to feed as well as to just give the girls some space.

Elena looked at her friend in concern. "Bonnie, how are you? _Really_."

"Really? I feel…I feel _broken_," Bonnie confided. "I just don't know _how_. _How_ do I move on? _How_ do I just forget about him?"

"You can't. There's no switch. Time heals all wounds or, at the very least, makes them more bearable," Elena said, showing how much she herself had matured after the death of her parents.

Bonnie dropped her head into her hands. "I just want to forget," she moaned. Her face lit up as she looked up, "I don't need a switch," she said gleefully. "I have a spell." She jumped off her bed to rummage in her desk draw, pulling out her grams' grimoire.

"No! Bonnie, you can't!"

"Why not, Elena? I'm a witch, aren't I? I just want to forget him," she pleaded.

"It doesn't work that way. Besides, remember all the good times you had with him?" Bonnie nodded, slowly. "Do you really want to forget them too? You have to go through the bad in order to get to the good."

"But what if it's not worth it?" Bonnie asked sadly. "What if all those good times aren't worth what I feel now? What then, Elena?"

"Then he wasn't the one. But one day you _will_ find the guy for you, that I promise you."

"Do you believe that, that he wasn't the one?"

Elena looked away. "No," she admitted, taking a deep breath before she continued, "I think you were perfect for each other."

_"What are you watching?" Damon asked her._

_She lunged for the DVD remote to stop the movie she was watching but he beat her to it, sitting down next to her on the couch, remote kept out of her reach._

_"Beauty and the Beast?" he questioned in disbelief, a few moments later._

_"It kind of reminds me of us," she admitted._

_"Let me guess, you're the beauty and I'm the beast."_

_She shrugged, "Well you are the vampire here. But it's _them_ not what they are, _how_ they are, they're perfect for each other. Especially this song," she said as Mrs Pots started singing Tale as Old as Time. _"Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly,"_ Bonnie sang along. "_Just a little change, small to say the least."

_Damon smiled and settled down to watch the movie with her, placing an arm around her shoulders as she leant against him._

Bonnie nodded, coming out of her mental reprieve. "So did I."

"I'm sorry, Bon, I'm so sorry," Elena murmured.

"S'okay, Elena, it's not your fault." She placed the book back in her draw, crawling back onto the bed. Elena hugged her close and the two girls simply sat there, arms wrapped around each other in comfort. For half an hour they sat there, before Elena noticed Bonnie was snoring softly on her shoulder. Laying her friend down gently, she pulled the covers over her as she slept. Elena was glad she was asleep again, she wasn't described as "motherly" for nothing, she was worried about her best friend. She couldn't _imagine _how she'd be handling it if she were in Bonnie's situation, probably just as badly. As she stood in the doorway, watching as Bonnie slept quietly her eyes fell on the cell sitting on the bedside table. Just as worried as she was about Bonnie, a part of her was concerned for Damon as well. They were like two parts of a whole and they'd been near inseparable for the life of their relationship, being apart from her must be hard on him too. She looked at the cell thoughtfully for a moment before she crept forward. Feeling beguiling, she quietly took Bonnie's cell from her bedside table before moving back out of the room and down the stairs.

At first he'd headed to Georgia. But just as he'd crossed the border he'd remembered that road trip he and Elena had made there and, not wanting to be reminded of anything from Mystic Falls, had turned the car around. Skirting the state, he kept heading south, slipping into Alabama as the sun set. His first day away from Bonnie since they'd gotten together more than 6 months ago. And it _hurt_. He felt like he was missing something incredibly important.

Thankful for his supernatural reflexes, he'd been able to focus the minimum amount of concentration on the road while his mind was elsewhere.

_So this is what it's like, _he thought idly, _to feel broken. _

He sighed and looked up, noticing a sign for some hickey town, and pulled off the highway. He was hungry. And he needed a distraction. On the way into the town he noticed a tourist shop proclaiming guided tours and maps on a huge faded sign out front. He pulled over, grabbing his jacket off the seat beside him, and stepped out. The bell jingled as he opened the door. The clerk at the counter, a young girl of about 16, looked up. He nodded at her and wondered around the shop, pretending to browse the near empty shelves. He walked past a dusty snow globe and stopped. He reached out and shook it, watching as the "snow" floated around.

_It was the dead of winter and, even though Stefan had turned the central heating on and Damon had the electric blanket on for her, she was freezing cold. Layered up in a pair of sweats, long socks, a singlet, one of his t-shirts and a hoodie she pulled the two blankets around her more tightly. _

_"This is ridiculous," she said with a shiver. _

_"You're telling me," he replied, slightly worried and torn between distancing himself from her, as to not leach what little body heat she had acquired, and just staying close to her. _

_Neither of them voiced the option of them sleeping apart, though Damon certainly considered it when she began shivering against him. _

_"I've worked out what the problem is," she said a few minutes later through shaky lips._

_"What?"_

_"Too much skin," she told him, brushing her hand against his bare chest. While she was there layered up like an Eskimo he was in his usual bed attire, just a pair of boxers. "Go put a t-shirt on, preferably a jumper."_

_He sighed, _the things he did for this girl_, sliding out of bed, careful not to let too much cold air get in under the covers. He pulled on a hoodie and a pair of sweats before he crawled back in beside her. _

_"Much better," she said, snuggling up against him again. _

_The following morning he woke up early to have her sleeping next to him in her underwear, her layers from the previous night strewn across the floor and bed. He smiled, a genuine smile, at his sleeping witch before her tucked her into his side and went back to sleep._

He put the snow globe back on the shelf and tried to shake the memory from his mind. He snarled deep in his throat, why did _everything _he came across, even 5000 miles out of Mystic Falls, have to remind him of _her_. The next second he was behind the counter in front of the clerk. His hand was pushing her hair away from her neck before she'd even registered he was there. She didn't have time to make a sound before his fangs sunk into her neck.

He drunk his fill and compelled her to forget before he lay her down so she could sleep it off. He returned to his car and headed back to the highway.

His phone started ringing again as he drove back through the town and he pulled it out of his pocket. Seeing the picture of his witch, he immediately answered it.

"Bonnie?" he said hopefully, honestly surprised she was calling him.

"No Damon, it's me," came Elena's voice over the line. Damon didn't give her the chance to say anything more, hanging up as soon as he knew it wasn't his witch.


	5. Chapter 5: All I Ever Wanted

Chapter 5: All I Ever Wanted

_**Disclaimer: not mine, how I wish it was though.**_

_AN: I know it's getting kinda long and boring…but next chapter is interaction and the chapter after that._

_I just want to say, thank you to everyone who reads this and an even bigger thank you to everyone who reviews, favourites and alerts this story. I'm glad you guys like it_

_Also (one last thing), is anyone interested in being my beta? My beta(s) have kind of gone AWOL at the moment…just PM me or let me know in a review._

* * *

He was pulled over to the side of the road, parked on the shoulder against a line of trees. He was using sleep as an escape from the anguish he felt when he was conscious. The anguish his nifty little vampire 'feelings-off' button failed to silence.

But he'd underestimated the power of dreams.

_"I don't want to become a vampire," she told him._

_"Why not?"_

_"I just…the blood..." She shuddered._

_"Then what are we doing here Bonnie?" he asked, throwing his hands up in the air. "If I'm not going to end up turning you, what's the point?"_

_"We're happy! That's the point, right here, right now, we're happy. Can't we just stay that way?" she asked pleadingly._

_"No. We can't," he replied shortly. "Time doesn't stop, trust me, I know that better than anyone. What am I supposed to do when you're gone?"_

_"Move on," she suggested half-heartedly. "Find someone else, go back to tormenting Stefan."_

_He looked at her in disbelief, walking away from her and pouring himself a drink at the bar. "That's your solution then? I can just 'find someone else'. Well how about I just find someone else now, why wait? Maybe she'll let me turn her."_

_Bonnie's face fell, she opened her mouth to protest but he continued, cutting her off._

_"I _can't, _Bonnie, and I won't be able to later either. There is no one else."_

_"But-"_

_"I'll follow you," he proclaims, and at first she thinks he's joking, being melodramatic. It is Damon after all, he is prone to exaggeration. But then she becomes horrified as he continues. _

_"I'll take off my ring and walk into the sunlight." _

_"You can't! Stefan won't let you," she said with conviction._

_Damon chuckled darkly, draining his glass. "What makes you think he'll be able to stop me?"_

_"I'll tell him. I'll tell him what you're going to do." _

_"And I'll tell him I don't want to live without you, that I can't, that 200 years is enough."_

_"No! You can't, you-"_

_"Why the hell not?" he yelled. _

He woke with a start, starting to roll over before he remembered he was in the front seat of his car. He groaned, he hated it, why did he have to keep remembering these things, dreaming of them even? All these times they spent together, even the fights they'd had. It was punishment for something he hadn't even done. The rest of the memory came back to him as he stepped out of the car, moving through the trees until he could no longer see the road.

_"Why the hell not?" he yelled_

_She faltered, he knew she didn't have a response so he continued._

_"Why do you get to leave? Why do you get to _die_? What does it matter to you anyway?" he asked, voice turning quiet, now more hurt than angry as the realisation dawned that she _didn't_ want to spend forever with him. When Damon Salvatore loved, he went all out. "You won't be around."_

_"I want more than death for you," she told him, holding back tears. _

_"And I want more than death for you," he replied. "Please." And in that one word he tried to make her see that her death would be more than just the ceasing of her existence. It'd break something inside of him, something Katherine hadn't even come close to._

_"Okay." She already knew she'd give her life for him, what was the difference if she let him take it? Now that he'd found her, he needed her forever._

The rest of the memory was better, marginally, she'd made an unspoken promise to stay with him forever, just as he had promised to make that possible, when she was ready. Neither promise would be fulfilled now.

He slammed his fist into a tree, needing to relieve some of his frustration. The tree was uprooted slightly, now leaning against its fellows. He stared up into the canopy before he turned with a snarl, letting his true vampiric features show through, and picked up a large rock, hurling it at another tree a few meters away. He enjoyed the resonating _CRACK_ as the rock broke cleanly through the trunk.

He heard his cell ringing and felt his face shift back before he trudged back to the car, just in case it was his witch calling.

It wasn't. Stefan's name and picture appeared and he ignored the call.

An array of people called him that day, Stefan, Elena, even the teacher's name popped up on his caller ID, but he ignored them all. Except when _her _name appeared, even though part of him knew it was just Elena using her phone.

Elena stood out on the back porch whispering angrily into the phone. "Damon, if you won't tell us where you are, at least tell us when you're coming home."

"That place isn't home to me anymore."

"Why? Because of Bonnie? What about your brother?"

He flinched at the sound of her name, glad no one could see him as he drove along the deserted road. "Stefan and I have the rest of eternity to spend together, he can survive without me for the next 50 years." He hung up on her again.

"What about me?" Elena whispered into the dead line."He won't tell me," she said, returning to Stefan, closing Bonnie's phone and putting it back in her pocket.

"And Bonnie's not saying anything either. I really wonder what he did," Stefan mused.

"How do you know he_ did_ something?"

"He's my brother. Only he could find a way to fuck up the best thing that ever happened to him."

"He's gonna be okay, they both are," Elena tried to reassure him, but both of them could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"I hope so, I just want to know where he is."

"He only answers when he thinks it might be her. And as soon as he knows it's not he hangs up, I'm surprised I got more than two words out of him this time."

"When Damon doesn't want to talk…he won't talk."

"I'm worried about him," Elena confesses. "I mean, here we can _see _Bonnie, we know how upset she is, but Damon, we have no idea where he is, what he's doing, how he's feeling."

"I know, I'm worried too. But he can look after himself."

"Until he does something stupid."

_

* * *

_

AN: reviews would be lovely.


	6. Chapter 6: Can't You Understand

Chapter 6: Can't You Understand?

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

_**AN: Because the last chapter kind of sucked, you get two at once.**_

_**So, this is longer than I thought, I added in another flashback at the last minute. Enjoy**_

* * *

"Bonnie…" Stefan trailed off as he stood in the doorway of her room, leaning against the frame.

It'd been 2 days now, since he'd come upstairs to see his girlfriend and Bonnie on the floor of this very room. He'd left the visible comforting to Elena, staying in the background, cooking for them both, and just being there.

She could see how worried he was, both for her and for his brother, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him, out loud, what Damon had done. She couldn't bring herself to prove him right, even though he already had been.

"_Bonnie?" _

_She looked up from the book she was reading to see Stefan standing in the door way. "Hey Stefan, what's up?"_

"_It's about Damon."_

"_Oh, if you're looking for him he went out hunting. He said it was okay if I stayed…"_

"_Yes, of course, it's fine." He smiled at her before his face fell into a frown. "It's about you and Damon."_

_Bonnie put the book down on the table and sat up properly in her chair. _

"_I've…suspected for a while. And when he told us yesterday…and when Elena told me he didn't compel you…"_

"_You're upset he _didn't _compel me?" she asked confused._

"_No, of course not. I'm just worried."_

"_You worry too much, Stefan," she said with a laugh, smiling at him._

"_Someone has to. And when it comes to Damon there's no limit to how much worrying can be done." He turned serious as he moved further into the room. "He'll hurt you, Bonnie. That's what he does. He's selfish and manipulative and _evil. _He only cares about himself."_

"_That's not true," Bonnie defended. "He cares about me, he cares about you."_

_Stefan laughed humourlessly. "He doesn't care about either of us. He cares about no one but himself."_

"_How can you say that? He's your _brother_."_

"_Exactly. I know him, better than he thinks I do." Stefan sighed, moving to take a seat on the couch across from her. "Look Bonnie, I just don't want to see you get hurt, and being with my brother…he'll hurt you."_

"_I trust him not to," Bonnie said. "I know you're worried, and I appreciate it, but you need to trust me."_

_Stefan nodded and stood up. "Okay. I'll trust you." _

If only she could go back and take Stefan's advice.

"I need to know where he is," Stefan said, his voice soft and quiet and just so _Stefan_. He hated having to ask her this, but he couldn't help feeling like this, it was his brother.

Bonnie stayed silent, afraid of what he was asking her to do.

After a few more minutes, Stefan sighed quietly and left the room. Bonnie pulled her legs up to her chest and turned to stare out the window. She knew how worried Stefan was about his brother, as worried as Elena was about her. She was worried too, about Damon, despite herself. A deep ache resonated deep inside of her every moment she didn't know where he was. She stood up, and headed to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. She stood under the water simply enjoying its heat. Her eyes closed and the hot spray washing over her and the sound of running water lulled her into the memory of another time.

_"What are you doing?" he asked her from the other side of the glass._

_Her eyes opened and she wiped a hole in the glass so she could see him. _

_"I'm just sick of being cold," she replied. The past week had been nothing but snow, and snow days weren't called for Seniors at Mystic Falls High. They had to trudge through knee high snow to revision tutorials._

_"If you use up all the hot water Stefan's going to kill you," Damon mused, admiring her naked body through the frosted glass. It didn't matter that he couldn't see her clearly he had vivid memories. "I have no idea how he survived all those years without modern plumbing."_

_Bonnie groaned and begrudgingly turned off the taps. She stood for a moment longer in the receding steam before she stepped out of the shower to where Damon was waiting to wrap a large fluffy towel around her. His arms closed around her body and she leant back against him, her dark skin such a contrast to his. _

_"I love you…" she murmured."But get off me, you're leaching all my body heat." _

Her eyes opened as a tear slid down her cheek, disguised by the water that flowed over her entire body. She smiled despite herself, it'd been so much simpler then. Maybe Elena was right. Maybe this pain was worth it, if she got to keep memories like that. She got out of the shower, changing into sweats and a baggy hoodie. She walked back into her room and saw her cell sitting on her bedside table. She grabbed it after a moment's hesitation and walked downstairs. Elena and Stefan were standing in the kitchen and she held up her hand to stop Elena as she hurried towards her, the couple seeing the cell phone she had clutched in her hand. She stepped outside and took a seat on the porch swing her grams had lovingly painted. She sat there in silence for near 10 minutes before she looked at her cell sitting on the arm of the chair. She dialled his number, her finger poised over the call button before she pressed it and held the phone to her ear.

Damon groaned as he saw Bonnie's name flash on the screen of his cell. He'd almost given up it would ever be her. "Elena, STOP calling me!"

"Stop answering then!" came her voice and he stopped at the sound of it, thankful she was finally the one on the other end of the line.

"I keep hoping it'll actually be you," he said softly.

"Damon where are you? Stefan's worried." Her voice was stoic and held no feeling, as if she didn't care about him anymore. It hurt to know that, hurt to know that the only reason she was calling was because his brother was worried about him. The only person who had always truly cared for him, despite what he'd done.

"I'm fine," he replied shortly.

"I didn't ask _how _you are I asked _where _you are." _I know you're okay_, she thought to herself, _I'd know if you weren't._

"I just had to get away." This conversation wasn't going the way he'd imagined it would. In his mind this conversation had played out with him explaining exactly what had happened and her forgiving him, only he didn't _know _what had happened,

"You couldn't have _gotten _away Friday night?" she muttered.

"Hey! That was your idea, I didn't even want to go!"

"You needed to eat Damon!"

"I could've gone another day."

"So you could've gone and done that the next night instead? How many other times has it happened and I just haven't caught you?"

"Never! And it didn't even this time. It wasn't my fault!"

"Then whose fault was it Damon?"

He paused, knowing full well she knew he had no answer. "I don't know," he admitted.

She huffed on the other end of the line.

"Come on Bonnie, I wouldn't do that to you, you know that. Something happened."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," he repeated, frustrated. "She was just…there was something about her."

Bonnie felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to hear about how _special_ the girl he'd cheated on her with was. "Great, she was special."

"But she wasn't! That's my point. She wasn't like you, she didn't make me feel the way you do, she didn't make me _feel _anything at all, she was ordinary, average."

Bonnie swallowed, the tears slipping down her cheeks as he spoke so casually about his feelings for her, almost making her believe they were true. "Then why did you do it?"

"It wasn't me! Som-"

"What the evil vampire has an evil twin? Give me a break." And she hung up on him.

She knew him, he could talk his way out of anything. And she didn't want to give him the chance to talk his way out of this. Tears fell down her cheeks. She'd thought she was done, thought she'd had no more tears left. But talking to him again, hearing him say those things had brought back all the feelings she'd tried to bury deep. She heard Elena and Stefan murmuring inside and a moment later heard the back door open and Elena sat beside her.

He sighed, tossing the phone onto the passenger seat. If she'd listen to him, and if he could bring himself to say it out loud, he'd tell her how much it fucking hurts, _physically _hurts, to be away from her for too long. How he has this ache in his body that is only eased when he's back by her side.

He'd tell her how all the time he has one part of his brain trained on her presence. How last week he'd been so busy following her around, keeping her safe, he'd forgotten to eat and had almost attacked Stefan when he'd come back to the boarding house scowling at the few droplets of squirrel blood he'd managed to get on his shirt.

He'd tell her how he can't remember ever feeling like this, not even with Katherine.

_

* * *

_

AN: Review, make my day.


	7. Chapter 7: Pierce Right Through Me

**Chapter 7: Pierce Right Through Me**

_AN: __Just to do a little housekeeping…this is AU to the extent that the boys were, like in the books, born in Florence and they came to America after their mother died, which was when Stefan was really young, about 5. So, both boys speak Italian, especially Damon. It'll all be explained later on anyway. And Anna's not dead.__**

* * *

**_

Damon left the highway at the first exit he saw, driving through another small country town, pulling into the gravel parking lot of the first bar he found. Settling down at the bar he ordered a drink, gesturing for the bartender to leave the bottle. Brooding had gotten him nowhere, obviously it was best to leave that to Stefan.

Once again, he was going to do his best to get totally and utterly drunk. He bought the glass to his lips slowly.

Not long after he felt, more than saw, movement beside him.

"Perfect," he muttered as he looked up to see Katherine seated next to him. He took another sip of the drink sitting in front of him. "Hello Katherine. How nice to see you again. Go die."

Even he had the presence of mind to be surprised by his demeanour in the face of the woman that he had thought meant everything to him for almost a century and a half. But that…_incident_ with Bonnie left him caring for nothing, all he could feel was the loss of her.

Katherine just laughed. "How did you know it was me and not the darling Elena?"

"I know where Elena is." With Bonnie. "She wouldn't be looking for me right now."

"Oh yes, I heard about your new 'love' Damon." Katherine laughed, stealing a sip of his drink. He eyed the glass with the disgust when she placed it back in front of him. "Fine then," she said taking the glass as her own and returning to the previous topic. "How you could ever think you'd be able love anyone after me I don't know, and for you and your brother to _both '_move on', Stefan with someone who has my face, no less. It's simply laughable. Both of you boys know you'll never find anyone you love like you love me, right?"

"Love_-d. _Past tense, Katherine. Besides , like you said, I've already found someone."

"Oh yeah?" Katherine sneered. "Where is she then?"

Damon remained silent, a muscle twitching in his jaw.

Katherine's face split into a grin. "Don't tell me you did something to make her leave you?"

He shouldn't have been surprised really. That blonde had Katherine written all over her. "What did you do?" he snarled.

"Just made an itty bitty little potion," she replied taking on a childlike tone as she revelled in the chaos she'd caused.

He was elated. It wasn't his fault. He'd always believed there'd been forces at play that had been beyond his control, but that sliver of doubt had still remained. But now he knew, and he could tell Bonnie.

"I've been watching you for a while now, Damon. You're so sweet and gentle with her. You were never like that with me."

He could detect the slightest hint of jealousy in her voice as she compared the two.

"You weren't exactly gentle with me either," he replied. "But thankfully, you and Bonnie are two very different people."

"Technically, _neither _of us are _people_, per se."

"You know what I mean." He looked at her disdainfully, gulped down the rest of his drink and walked out of the bar. Katherine followed him.

"So, now that I've got you, all we need is a plan to get Stefan away from mini-me," she continued conversationally.

Damon spun around to glare at her. "You _don't _have me! And you won't ever have Stefan!"

"I did before, and I will again."

"That was 1864, Katherine!" he yelled, frustrated. "Things have changed. Stefan's changed, he's a vampire now, you can't compel him. I've changed too, I'm over dealing with your shit! You lost any semblance of a chance the day you decided to leave me to roam the damn planet searching for the way to get you out of that tomb when you weren't even in there to begin with!"

"I was busy," she responded, not even bothering to _try _and look sorry.

"Busy?" he snarled incredulously, "Busy? I was fucking busy! For almost a century and a half trying to get you out! You are a manipulative nasty little slut and if I never see you again it'll be too soon."

"Bad luck, honey, 'cause I'm not going anywhere." She launched herself at him, sending them both crashing into a wall. He spun and had her pinned in a second, a look of surprise on her face.

"You forget," he snarled. "I've been drinking Bonnie's blood, a powerful Bennet witch, for 6 months. Your extra century and a half means little against that."

"You're still going to lose her," Katherine choked out. "Whether it's today, next month, or 60 years from now. She. Is. Going. To. Die."

"I'll change her."

"She won't let you. She's a Bennet witch. She's far too morally correct to let you turn her into a monster."

"She'll do it for me."

"Why?" she sneered. "Because she _loves _you?" Katherine cackled evily. "She doesn't love you, no one loves you." She glared at him, fangs bared. "Besides, I'll just kill her. No one gets to have you but me."

He slammed her against the wall again. "You won't dare touch her and you won't ever be able to, not if I kill you right now," he said, the words coming out with a snarl. "Even if I don't change her, and she does die one day, you gave me my brother for all of eternity. I'll always have him regardless of who else dies in my life."

"Your brother? What comfort is he? He was always better than you, the favourite son, the good brother. People always choose him over you. _I _chose him."

"Bonnie didn't."

_They were in the boarding house, her on the couch, he standing by the fire staring into the flames. They had just returned from a double date with Elena and Stefan, something Bonnie _knew_ had been doomed from the start. Yet, she thought, the night had gone surprisingly well. However much she hadn't wanted it to be some sort of test for Damon on how he'd go around Elena, now that they were public, she knew that part of it had been. That's why she'd believed it had been doomed to fail. Contrary to her belief, Damon had been his usual, snarky, indifferent self towards Elena, treating her with the same disdain he did everyone else. Except for herself and Stefan. In spite of that Damon had been moody almost the entire night and it wasn't till they were in the car, silent on their way back to the boarding house, that Bonnie realised why. Her, Elena and Stefan, wanting to escape (for one night) from everything supernatural, had spoken about school and their ostensible normal lives, none of which Damon had much to add to, leaving him out of their conversation.  
Every attempt he'd made to change the subject to something more inclusive, had been ignored or had inevitably lead towards some school related anecdote until he had given up entirely and sat through the meal in stony silence. In particular, Bonnie realised, her and Elena had gushed over Stefan's spectacular performance on the football field, Bonnie's knowledge of his vampiric abilities doing little to lessen her awe._

_"I'm sorry," she said, knowing it wouldn't solve the problem._

_"Do you want him, too?" he asked her after a long silence. _

_Bonnie stood up and walked over slowly to stand in front of him. She looked up at his face but he wouldn't meet her eyes, his gaze trained on the flames. _

_"I don't want Stefan," she told him quietly. "I want _you_."_

_"Everyone wants Stefan," he whispered. "Everyone likes him more, our father, Katherine, Elena."_

_"I don't." _

_"Why not?"_

_She was taken aback. "Because I want you," she said like it was obvious._

_"Why? _Nobody_ wants me, not over him."_

_She laughed. "That's why you had a different girl in your bed every day."_

_"They didn't mean anything."_

_"Do I mean something?" She's tried not to be insecure but dating a guy with as much relationship baggage as Damon made it hard. _

_His hand reached out to wrap around her waist and pull her against him. "I can't even put into words how much you mean to me," he told her._

_"Ditto," she said with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want _you_," she told him again, making sure his eyes were on hers as she spoke. "Not because Stefan is Elena's, not because there's no one else. I will always want you, I have_ always_ wanted you."_

"Yeah well you've fucked that up now haven't you," Katherine remarked scornfully.

"_I _didn't do it. It was you, and once I can prove it I'll be able to fix this."

She shoved against him and sent him sprawling. He picked himself up off the ground, bones healing as he did so, and noticed she was gone. He immediately reached for his phone to call Bonnie but stopped. He still had no proof. She wouldn't believe him until he had proof. He sighed and headed back to the bar.

* * *

_AN: Reviews mean everything_


	8. Chapter 8: Only Do Harm

**Chapter 8: Only Do Harm**

_AN: I know it's been a while but I have put up a few other Bamon fics if you'd like to check them out and I'll try and get them out sooner._

_So this is your christmas present, i'm only a few chapters ahead and i'm freaking out coz i've hit a wall so i'm sorry i took so long uploading this one. _

_Merry Christmas guys!_

_Prom was approaching. She didn't even bother mentioning it to Damon. She was going regardless, Caroline made sure of that. She'd spent weeks shopping for the perfect_ _dress with Elena and Caroline. The three of them finally_ _feeling like the best friends they still claimed to be. _

_All dressed up with a prom to go to she descended her porch steps carefully in her heels and looked up to see him waiting for her leaning against the bonnet of the black Ferrari she never knew he had._

_"What are you doing here?" she asked him, brows furrowed in confusion. "And why are you in a tux?"_

_"You didn't think I'd let my girl go to prom alone, do you?"_

_"You're taking me to prom?" she almost squealed, unable to hide her excitement. _

_He walked towards where she stood, transfixed at the bottom of her porch steps and smiled at her. The smile that almost made her swoon, the smile that turned him from psychotic evil vampire to handsome young man, the smile that made her fall in love with him in the first place. "I'm taking you to prom."_

_"Oh my God! You're the best!"_

_He caught her as she rushed towards him, holding her off the ground as he kissed her before he let her stilettoed feet touch the pavement again._

_"I know," he said in that way only he could get away with, complete with the complimentary slight rolling of his eyes. "Come on, let's go." He took her hand and led her to the car, opening the door for her like the perfect gentleman. He walked around to his side and slid the key into the ignition letting the car purr to life. Even as a girl, with no interest in cars whatsoever, she could appreciate the wonder that was a Ferrari engine. He lifted the console and pulled out a corsage of a red and yellow lily, somehow managing to match it to the yellow of her dress. _

_"For you." _

_She held out her wrist so he could attach the corsage. She lifted the flower to her nose, it smelt amazing."Thank you, Damon, it's beautiful."_

_"My pleasure." He leant over to kiss her again, her hands sliding around his neck and tangling in his soft hair as the kiss turned more passionate than originally intended. He pulled away and she moaned in protest. "Easy, you'll mess up my hair," he joked. _

She felt a tear slide down her cheek at the memory and brushed it away quickly. She'd been _so _happy then, they both had. How could it have gone from being that _perfect_ to _this_?

She was alone now, she'd sent Elena and Stefan home. This was something she needed to get through on her own, at her own pace. And somehow she knew it'd be a long time before she moved on.

"Little Bonnie Bennet, why so sad?"

Bonnie looked up at the sound of Elena's voice, saw Elena's face but knew immediately it wasn't Elena. _Great, just what I need right now._

"You must be Katherine."

"In the flesh, so to speak."

"So what's up?" Katherine perched on the seat beside her, as if they'd been best friends as long as Bonnie had been with Katherine's twin. "Boy troubles?" she asked knowingly. "I just saw a boy in a bar in Louisiana actually, had the most amazing blue eyes." She turned to Bonnie with an evil smile. "Maybe you know him."

"I think you'd find that, at 168 years old, he's a man now," Bonnie said quietly.

"Maybe so, but to me he and Stefan will always be little boys."

"To me, he is nothing," Bonnie muttered quietly.

Katherine grinned. "So it worked, huh?" At Bonnie's blank expression she elaborated, "That little potion I brewed. I learnt a lot of things from Emily while she was still around, before she betrayed me." Katherine's smile turned into a snarl when she mentioned the witch's betrayal.

Bonnie turned to her, wide eyed, mouth open in shock.

"Yeah, half the potion's just pheromones actually the other half is a mixture of herbs and roots that clouds the mind of anyone nearby the person that it's been given to. But all of it only works if desire is present in the other person in the first place, it doesn't have to be much but it has to be there. And that desire only got worse once he drunk her blood and got affected by the potion in its more potent form..."

Bonnie was up and inside her house, running for her room, and her cell phone, before Katherine could even finish her sentence. The vampire grinned at the door that had slammed shut behind the little witch. Standing up, she stepped down off the porch and headed to the Salvatore boarding house.

Damon sighed before answering his phone. He knew it was probably a waste of time, but he couldn't stop himself answering when her name appeared.

"I believe you," she whispered.

"Why the change of heart, little witch?" he asked coldly.

"Katherine came to see me."

Through the phone, Bonnie heard his car screech to a halt and the sound of wheels spinning on gravel as he turned the car around and sped back in the direction of Mystic Falls. "What do you mean she came to see you? Are you okay? You didn't invite her in, did you?"

"I'm fine, no I didn't invite her in. I was outside. She told me about the potion. She said it made that girl…irresistible."

"Yeah, she told me when I saw her yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me it was her?"

"Would you have believed me?"

Bonnie stayed silent, not willing to admit she wouldn't have.

_"That bitch," Damon muttered quietly. "She knows blondes were never my type."_

"But Katherine said too…" she trailed off. "She said that there had to be some desire there to start it off."

Damon laughed. "Of course there was desire, I wanted her blood."

"Is that all?" she asked quietly.

"Trust me," he assured her. "That's all, and if I could get all the blood I needed from you then I wouldn't need anyone like her at all."

"Are you coming home now?" Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper and he could hear the uncertainty.

"Yeah, I'm coming home."

* * *

_Reviews are like christmas presents and it is the season of giving_


	9. Chapter 9: My Little World

Chapter 9: My Little World

_AN: internet's back up…thus the promised chapter. I'm getting slightly nervous…I only have one more chapter pre-written...anyway, enjoy:)_

* * *

Stefan looked down at his phone and answered it immediately when he saw his brother's name. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home."

The doorbell rang and Stefan got up to answer it. "I thought you told Elena Mystic Falls wasn't home anymore."

"Stefan, Katherine's back."

Stefan opened the door to reveal Elena's form. Only it wasn't Elena, something deep inside him told him it was his sire. "I know."

On the other end of the line Stefan heard the car rev and speed up. "I'll be there in an hour."

Stefan slid his phone into his pocket as he stood at the open door.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Katherine asked sweetly.

Stefan remained silent.

"Never mind. I don't need an invite anyway." She moved to step forward but hit the invisible barrier, growling angrily.

"Yes you do," he told her, giving her a smirk that would impress his brother.

Katherine stood seething on the threshold. "No I don't! Zach Salvatore is dead! Damon killed him! He owned this house, then it went to you and Damon and you are not ALIVE."

"I transferred the deed," Stefan said simply. He closed the door in her face, pulling out his phone to text Elena.

Elena looked up when her phone beeped with a text message and grabbed it off her desk. It was from Stefan.

_Elena, Katherine's here. DO NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE! Damon will be home soon, I'll come see you then. _

Elena ran down stairs her first thought being for her family who would be the first victims of the doppelganger. Jeremy was playing X-box, Jenna was in the kitchen doing the dishes. She went to Jenna first.

"Hey Jenna."

"Oh, hey Elena," Jenna greeted her. "I didn't know you were home."

"Yeah I'm just gonna hang out at home today, do some homework and stuff."

"Not seeing Stefan?" Jenna asked with a smile, normally her niece and her boyfriend were attached at the hip.

"Not till later, I'll be home all day."

"Okay, just let me know if you do decide to go out."  
"I will, definitely." Satisfied Jenna would think something was up if 'Elena' knocked on the door, she turned to Jeremy.

She sat down on the couch next to him. "Jer, I need to talk to you."

Jeremy paused the game he was playing and turned to look at her. Elena leant towards him, sneaking a look at Jenna, who was still doing the dishes in the kitchen. "Katherine's in Mystic Falls," she whispered. "Call Anna over here, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"What about Bonnie?" Jeremy asked. It'd barely been a week but half the town knew how upset Bonnie was, though no one really knew why, only that her, previously doting boyfriend, that gorgeous Damon Salvatore, had left.

"Damon's on his way." Elena couldn't help the smile that slid onto her face as she revealed this news.

Jeremy smiled too, both Gilberts glad to know that the girl they considered a sister would be okay soon."Good. I'll call Anna now."

"Go upstairs, so Jenna won't hear."

Jeremy left the controller on the couch as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey Jenna, can Anna come over for a few hours?"

"Of course, Jer."

"Awesome, thanks Jenna." Jeremy ran upstairs to call his girlfriend and Elena settled back on the couch. She turned off Jeremy's X-Box and flicked the TV back to her favourite channel. A re-run of _The OC_ was on, the one where the gang went to Tijuana. It was near the end of the episode and Ryan had just found Marissa passed out in the alleyway. He picked her up and carried her out of the alleyway as sombre music played in the background of the montage.

It reminded her of Bonnie and Damon. At one of their football games Bonnie had attempted to do a mid air somersault and had landed badly, falling on her ankle. Before anyone else could reach her, Damon was by her side and had picked her up, brushing off Caroline as he carried Bonnie behind the bleachers.

_Elena followed them and sat beside Bonnie worriedly. "You okay Bon?"_

_"Let me kill her," Damon snarled, his hands gentle as he unlaced Bonnie's shoe and pulled the sneaker off along with her sock._

_"Damon," she bit out warningly, her face set in a grimace, before turning to her friend. "I'm fine, Elena."_

_"Okay, just maim her then," Damon continued. "I saw you yesterday, you weren't ready for this, she forced you."_

_"I'd done it before."_

_He scoffed, his hands gently touching her swelling ankle, the coolness of his skin soothing. "Yeah, once."_

_"I just landed badly. I'll be fine, it's not broken." She paused for a moment, looking up at him anxiously. "Is it?"_

_"No, but it's a pretty bad sprain."_

_"I'll be fine then." She moved to stand up shakily and grabbed hold of Elena's arm for balance._ _Damon moved to stand beside her, supporting her weight._

_"Do you want some of my blood?" he asked her. "It'll heal it up."_

_"No!" Elena exclaimed. "What if something happens?"_

_"She'll be with me," Damon shot at her. "Nothing will happen to her." _

_How adamant he was took Elena by surprise, giving her the slightest insight to the seriousness of their relationship. _

_Bonnie nodded at him and he bit into his wrist before holding it out to her. Her tongue darted out to taste the blood before she latched onto his wrist and sucked. Elena watched as both Damon and Bonnie's eyes closed. She could tell they'd done this before and fought the urge to turn away, feeling as if she was intruding on an intimate moment. A second later he pulled away and the wound healed over. Bonnie reached for her sock and shoe, pulling them on over her normal-sized ankle. She stood up gingerly, testing her weight before she walked a few steps._

_"Wow, good as new," Elena remarked._

_"Vampire blood'll do that to ya'," Damon said. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, turning back to Bonnie._

_"I'm fine," she told them both. "Come on, we're missing the game." She jogged back out onto the field, Damon and Elena following._

_"Oh my God, Bonnie, are you okay?" Caroline asked, rushing over to her._

_Bonnie smiled brilliantly at her, Damon's blood in her system making her feel on top of the world. "I'm great."_

_Caroline frowned slightly, eyeing her curiously. "You sure? You took a pretty bad fall."_

_"Yeah I'm fine, I just rolled it, I walked it off back there and now it's fine."_

_"They way Damon rushed you out of here…I thought it might've been broken…"_

_"I'm fine, Caroline. Damon just overreacted, you know what he's like." She turned to her boyfriend and he could see the affect his blood was having on her. _

_He pulled her towards him and, under the guise of checking she was _really_ okay, whispered to her, "Easy _cara_, I know what my blood's doing to you. Relax babe."_

_Elena didn't know what that word meant, _'cara'_, but it sounded like love. Not like it translated to English as 'love' but as if it was the most loving, caring, doting word in Damon's vocabulary. Maybe it was the way he said it, the way he looked at Bonnie like she was the centre of his universe. Whatever it was, she was glad her best friend, _her sister_, had someone who loved her as much as Damon so obviously did._

_"I know, and thanks." Bonnie pressed her lips to his for a moment before she pulled away and returned to the sideline with Caroline and the other girls._

Elena shuddered to think what they'd gotten up to after the game when Bonnie was still bouncing off the walls.

"Hey." Bonnie couldn't help the smile that slid onto her face when she saw his name come up on the screen of her cell.

"Hey, just letting you know I should be home in about half an hour."

She was stretched out on her bed, finally feeling herself again. "And you couldn't have just sent me a text to tell me this?"

"I wanted to hear your voice."

"You'll hear more than my voice when you get back," she said before she immediately clamped her hand over her mouth, horrified at how suggestive that had sounded. "I didn't mean-"

She was cut off by Damon's laughter. "I wish I could've seen your face just then," he laughed.

She felt the heat rise up her cheeks and she placed a hand over her eyes in embarrassment. "Shut up. Just hurry home."

"I will, all these other things I'll be hearing…"

"Bye Damon," she said flatly.

"See ya soon, babe."

_

* * *

_

AN: Tell me what you think about ELENA having the Bamon flashback…I thought it was different, considering there wasn't much Bonnie/Damon here.


	10. Chapter 10: Here In My Arms

Chapter 10: Here In My Arms 

_AN: I have no excuse, even writer's block cannot justify how long it's been. I'm sorry.  
Hellzz-on-Earth, who the deed was transferred to will be revealed next chapter instead. Originally it was going to be Elena but then I realised she probably wasn't old enough…so I had to change it._

He turned into her street and pulled into the curb outside her house. The lights were off in her bedroom and he smiled, glad he had the chance to surprise his witch while she was asleep. He climbed up onto the porch roof and hurried along to her window. Opening it, he slipped through silently and made his way over to her bed and when he reached her bed he discovered she wasn't in it. He shrugged and moved out of her room and down the stairs, assuming she'd fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him. Again there was no sign of his witch. He stood in the darkness of the living room and only just realised the house was silent. He couldn't hear _anything_. There was no sign of her breathing, her heartbeat, nothing that told him she was here, or that anyone was here for that matter. He sighed dejectedly and left, locking the front door behind him and returning to his car, making his way to the boarding house.

He could remember when it had all started with Bonnie, just casual then it became…more until now when he could barely stand being without her.

_"Wow," Damon said with an appreciative whistle stretching back against the head board, black sheets covering him to the waist. _

_"What?" Bonnie asked, turning around to face him, her tank top held up to cover her chest._

_"I didn't know your boobs were that big," he admitted._

_"I didn't know you had abs like that," she returned. "You normally only see me in a sports bra," she said, shrugging as she justified his observation.  
"It's nice to know you're not dating me for my boobs."_

_"I am now. But wait, who said we were dating?"_

_Bonnie stopped with her top half on. She bit her lip. _Crap, did I say that out loud?

_She turned to face him. "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant-"_

_He cut her off, "No I was just wondering, is that what we're doing?"_

_"I guess…"_

_"I don't exactly do this often," he admitted, looking slightly sheepish. At her disbelieving look he elaborated. "I'm more of a one night stand kind of guy. This regular sex thing is…different. Amazing..." he smirked at her, "...but different." _

_She pulled on her jeans. "Don't get used to it." _

_"Isn't that the point of 'regular'?"_

_She gave him a look over her shoulder as she bent to pick up her shoe. "Where's Stefan?" _

_Damon cocked his head, listening for his brother's presence. "Kitchen. With Elena."_

_It was an unspoken agreement that they didn't tell Stefan or Elena what they were doing together. _

_Bonnie groaned slightly, looking thoughtfully at the window. _

_"You are not going to climb out of my window, little witch. We'll tell them you just came to do some reading and we got talking." He didn't bother telling the witch that, with his hearing, Stefan already knew she'd been here, and, depending on the time of his arrival, may even know what they'd been doing. "I'll even get dressed and everything." He got out of bed, collecting his own clothes from where they'd been flung around the room in Bonnie's hurry to remove them. She averted her eyes innocently as he picked his pants up off the floor and pulled them on._

She'd been so innocent and naive when they'd first started out, now however, that was definitely the case. Damon was sure he had a number of her skimpy lingerie sets hidden in his bottom draw to prove it and a collection of memories ranging from simply seductive to erotic and kinky that definitely negated her good girl image. With such images in his head he opened the door to his room, more upset than he wanted to admit that neither she nor Stefan had been waiting for him at home. Then he saw her. She was the little lump in his bed, her dark head poking out from under the covers. He saw her move as she heard the door open. She opened her eyes sleepily and as soon as she saw him she was up and out of his bed, almost tripping over the covers as she jumped into his waiting arms.

"I thought I'd lost you," he murmured quietly, his soft lips brushing against her ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She repeated her mantra over and over until he silenced her with his lips on hers.

The next morning they lay in his huge bed, her head lying on his chest, their fingers laced together and resting on his stomach.

"I just have one question, what were you doing in my bed?" he questioned her. "Not that it wasn't a pleasant surprise, and one I would like to occur much more frequently in the future by the way."

"You'll be hard pressed to get me out," she joked.

"Why weren't you home?" he continued. "I stopped by your place before I came here. I was disappointed you weren't there, but then I got here and it was so much better."

She coloured slightly and buried her face in his chest. "It smells like you," she said against his skin. "It was almost like you were already here with me." Her voice was muffled and he could feel her heated skin against his. "As soon as you called and told me you'd be back tonight I came here. Stefan let me in before he left for Elena's."

"So that's where my brother is, I was expecting a welcoming party and instead I came home to, what I thought was, an empty house."

"Yeah, well he's been worried these past few days, while you were gone, and 'Lena was doing the girly thing with me so they haven't had much time together. When you said you were coming back, they arranged to hang out. That and I think Stefan wants to be around to protect her from Katherine."

She'd said it. She'd broken their comfortable bubble of denial.

_Katherine_.

He sighed. "Yeah…she's going to be a problem."

"What are we going to do?" her voice was quiet and uncertain.

"I don't know, but we'll work it out." He pulled her up for a kiss before he rolled her onto her back and hovered over her again. "We can worry about her later. I missed you."

For hours, they did their best to distract each other from the imminent trouble until Stefan and Elena's arrival pulled them out of bed and into the lounge room.

"But what does Katherine want?" Stefan asked. "I mean, why do this?"

"She's Katherine, does she need a reason?" Bonnie said venomously.

"She wants Bonnie and Elena," Damon explained.

"Why does she want us specifically and not you two?" Bonnie asked.

"Because we love you," he answered simply. "She hates the fact that 'her'," his face twisted at the word, "Salvatore brothers moved on from her. She wants us too, she just needs to get rid of you two to get to us. Though," he looked thoughtful for a moment, "if she does happen to kidnap you, you both have a rather good chance of staying a live for a while, maybe long enough for us to find you."

"How come?" Elena asked.

"Bonnie, because of her magic, you," said Stefan, turning to his girlfriend, "Because of your image. It'll fascinate her."

"So, in short, you girls need to stay here. With us. At all times."

"But what about my dad?" Bonnie objected.

"Aunt Jenna?" Elena protested.

"School!" the girls cried together.

Both brothers turned to placate their girlfriends, using drastically different tactics as attested totheir natures.

"Your dad's never home anyway," Damon stated callously. "Just tell him you're staying with me because you're getting sick of staying alone."

"Tell Alaric the truth, but I think Jenna should stay in the dark. Her and Jeremy will be safe with Anna and Alaric."

While Stefan and Elena had agreed on a plan and what to tell Jenna and Alaric, Bonnie and Damon continued to argue, stepping back into their relationship as if the last few days hadn't happened.

"Oh sure, that's a great idea, Damon," she replied sarcastically. "Tell my dad I'm going to spend an indefinite period of time with my older, unemployed, vampire boyfriend he's never met, or heard of, before. He'll think we're having sex."

He looked at her blankly for a moment. "We _are_ having sex."

"He doesn't need to know that! My father does _not _need to know that I lost my virginity to the _un_-dead boyfriend he doesn't even know I have."

"Not my fault he's never heard of me, you'll have to tell him someday, you know. And for the record, I'm a _vampire_, I don't need a job."

"What _do _you do all day? At least Stefan goes to school."

Stefan and Elena watched in awe as the couple argued passionately, coming back to themselves as Bonnie brought Stefan up. Elena tugged at Stefan's wrist and they both left the room to let the lovers fight.

"Oh, of course," Damon said, exaggeratedly. "How could I forget, 'Saint Stefan'?"

"Don't be like that," Bonnie groaned, rolling her eyes. "I'm over your sibling rivalry crap."

"Fine, whatever." He threw his hands up in the air and turned away from her to pour himself a drink. "Tell your dad you're lonely so you're staying with Elena."

"Fine," she said irritably.

Several minutes off angry silence passed before Damon huffed angrily, "Why must you be so difficult?"

"Why do you have to act like a spoilt little brat whenever you don't get your way?" she returned.

"Because I always get my way," he replied with a smirk.

"Didn't get your way this time," she said matter-of-factly.

"You're staying here aren't you?"

"That wasn't you getting your way, I was always going to stay here, I spend enough time here anyway."

"Then you didn't get your way either in this situation."

"I didn't tell my dad about you, which is what you wanted. Why I don't know."

"I do," Stefan said, coming into the room with Elena in tow.

"You don't know what you're talking about, little brother," Damon snapped, glaring at him.

"Don't I?" Stefan replied with a knowing smile.

Damon and Stefan were more than capable of reading the other's subtext. Over a century spent together, in particular their childhood, made them more than qualified experts, no doubt aided by the fact that they were more similar than the elder would admit.

"Elena and I are going to her place to get some of her stuff and talk to Jenna and Ric. We'll be back soon."

Bonnie looked at Damon curiously as Stefan and Elena left, Stefan still with that slight smile on his face while his brother fumed. "What was that all about?" she asked.

He took a drink, scowling at his brother's back before he turned to her. "What was what all about?"

"_That._ With Stefan."

"Nothing."

"Damon," she began warningly.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," he muttered.

"About what?"

He turned to face the fire, glaring daggers into the flames. "Nothing."

But she wouldn't let it rest. She thought back to what she'd said before Stefan had spoken. "You want me to tell my dad." She saw his shoulders stiffen through the leather. "Why on earth do you want me to tell my father about you?"

"Because that's what you do!" he exclaimed, turning around to face her. "That's the right way to do things. And I want to do it right with you."

She was pleasantly shocked by his outburst and even though she didn't want her father to know about Damon, she thought maybe it was time. "Maybe I can bend the truth a little," she said thoughtfully, walking over to wrap her arms around his waist.

"What, you're not going to tell him I'm a murderous vampire? I'm shocked."

"And you're only 19." He raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. "Okay, 21. On second thought maybe we can just not mention it."

"I'm pretty sure the first thing your father's going to ask is how old I am, and seeing as I can't tell him the truth…"

"How old _are_ you anyway? Physically."

"I had my 23rd birthday just a few weeks before we turned."

"Oh, God, my father's going to kill me."


End file.
